marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Inhumans
Maximus Medusa Karnak Gorgon Crystal Lockjaw | Cast = Anson Mount Iwan Rheon Serinda Swan Ken Leung Eme Ikwuakor Isabelle Cornish | Developers = | Producers = Jean Higgins; Kevin Feige | Executive Producers = Scott Buck Jim Chory Jeph Loeb | Narrator = | Country = United States | Network = ABC | Number of Episodes = 8 | IMDB ID = 4154858 | First Aired = (September 1, 2017) (IMAX screening) (ABC premiere) | Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Behold... The Inhumans! | Season1_2 = Those Who Would Destroy Us | Season1_3 = Divide and Conquer | Season1_4 = Make Way For... Medusa | Season1_5 = Something Inhuman This Way Comes... | Season1_6 = The Gentleman's Name Is Gorgon | Season1_7 = Havoc in the Hidden Land | Season1_8 = ...And Finally: Black Bolt | HistoryText = Marvel's Inhumans is an American television series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, based on the Inhuman Royal Family. In December 2016, Scott Buck was announced as showrunner for the series in December 2016. Buck was previously the showrunner for the first season of Marvel's Iron Fist. The main cast includes Iwan Rheon as Maximus, Anson Mount as Black Bolt, Serinda Swan as Medusa, Ken Leung as Karnak, Eme Ikwuakor as Gorgon, and Isabelle Cornish as Crystal. Filming took place in Hawaii, starting in March 2017, under the working title Project Next. The series premiered on ABC on September 29, 2017, following a two week IMAX theatrical run showcasing the first two episodes, which started on September 1st. The series aired Fridays at 9:00 PM, with Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. taking its place in the line-up after its eight-episode run. Marvel's Inhumans was originally scheduled to debut on September 26, 2017 (a Tuesday) prior to ABC announcing its new Friday night timeslot. On May 11, 2018, ABC officially announced that this series had been canceled after one season. }} Notes * In October 2014, Marvel Studios initially announced a November 2, 2018 release for a film titled "Inhumans," as part of their Phase 3 line-up for the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The Inhuman species were introduced to the universe later in the year, in the second season of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. However, the film was officially taken off the release schedule in April 2016. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. showrunner Jed Whedon then stated that Marvel Television had more creative freedom over the introduction of Inhumans, including "classic Inhumans" such as the Royal Family. Gallery Images Marvel's Inhumans logo.jpg Inhumans Main Cast.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 001.jpg Marvel's Inhumans banner 001.jpeg Marvel's Inhumans poster 003.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 004.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 005.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 006.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 007.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 008.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 009.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 010.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 011.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 012.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 013.jpg Marvel's Inhumans poster 014.jpg Marvel's Inhumans banner 002.jpeg Videos Trailers Marvel's Inhumans - Official Trailer 1 Marvel's "Inhumans" - Official SDCC 2017 Trailer Marvel's Inhumans - Welcoming the Royal Family Marvel's Inhumans - War For Their World Teasers File:First Teaser – Marvel’s Inhumans File:Maximus Unlocks a Dangerous Inhuman – Marvel’s Inhumans Sneak Peek }} ru:Сверхлюди Category:ABC Studios